


one for the road

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: waysplusone, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn’t really <i>get</i> it at first, not when it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> written for nokomis305 for waysplusone
> 
> warnings: incest, voyeurism, dirty boys/a touch of asshole!band
> 
> Thanks to [anoneknewmoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose) for reading along ♥

Frank didn’t really _get_ it at first, not when it was him. The first time he and Mikey hooked up for real was in the Way’s basement, really sweaty and kind of drunk, with Gerard in the next bed.

“He’s asleep,” Mikey mumbled, pressing Frank down against his bed. Frank glanced over at the lump of covers and boy in the dark, but Mikey was on top of him and that required more of his attention. He tried to stay quiet, pressing the back of his hand over his mouth while Mikey ground down against him. It wasn’t enough; hadn’t they left the party so they could do more than hump in the corner? He got Mikey’s shirt off next, at least, so he could fit his fingertips into the grooves between Mikey’s ribs, feeling out his chords. Mikey groaned, not _loud_ but loud enough that it made Frank painfully aware of how close Gerard was.

“Are you sure—“ Frank got cut off when Mikey shoved his hand down the front of his jeans. He glanced helplessly over at the other bed, but there was no movement. He had to assume Gerard was a heavy fucking sleeper, because no way was he going to give up Mikey Way’s handjob out of a fucked up sense of chivalry for someone else’s brother.

It was fast, too fast, but neither of them could think of anything beyond sweat and sex. Frank sort of thought that he heard breathing, heavy breathing that didn’t belong to either of them, but he forgot about it as soon as he focused in on Mikey.

They didn’t hook up again after that, too busy with bands and being best friends, whatever, it happened. He would rather have this, the band, everybody, than sex. He could get sex somewhere else. And Frank didn’t figure it out.

Embarrassingly, it took until well into the first tour for Frank to realize what was going on right in front of his face. They were hanging out after a good show, laughing and drinking, and Mikey had his arm around some pretty girl with black lips and three silver rings in one ear. It wasn’t anything different, still wasn’t when Mikey whispered something to the girl and started leading her back towards the van. Frank smirked and toasted the door as it slid closed. He was halfway through that beer when he remembered that Gerard had been bitching about his foot (so Frank _sort of_ dropped an amp on it, a little, whatever, Gerard was a diva). Toro had been all, “Take two shots and call me in the morning!” like he was the most original motherfucker ever, dork; Gerard had done a couple shots and gone back to sleep in the van.

Mikey knew. Of course Mikey knew, it’s not like the Ways could ever lose track of each other. He took a hook-up back to the van that he knew his brother was in.

Frank finished his beer and was almost through with another, stewing, before the girl came out of the van, straightening her skirt and running her fingers through her hair. She turned and leaned back in, probably exchanging some last pleasantries with Mikey, then walked off. Mikey didn’t come out. Frank wasn’t drunk enough to think it was a good idea, but too drunk to keep himself from throwing his empty bottle towards the overflowing trash can and starting over to the van.

He slid the door open; Mikey was stretched out on the seat, lying back like some kind of dirty spread. Frank crawled in and slammed the door behind him, crawled on top of Mikey because it was the only place to go. He pressed in, kissing Mikey hard. He tasted like tequila, a little lipgloss, still smelled like her. Frank chased the taste all through Mikey’s mouth before he pulled back, pushing himself up to look down at him. Mikey’s eyes were dark, hair sweaty and lank, and he looked so much like Gerard.

“I saw you,” Frank mumbled, licking his lips. “I know what you did.”

In the backseat, out of view, Gerard moaned, breath hitching.

Mikey stared up at Frank, expression unchanging. It looked passive, but Frank knew better. It was a challenge, a _and what the fuck do you think you’re gonna do about it?_ Frank stared back at him for a long moment, figuring out what the fuck he was going to do about it.

“This is what you always do,” Frank said, working through it in his mind. Mikey licked his lips, shrugging one shoulder. Frank had to swallow down something, bile or just nerves, before he could say what he really wanted to. “You did this to me.”

Mikey broke eye contact first, glancing away towards the backseat, where Gerard still lurked in the dark. “He likes to watch. And listen.”

Gerard made another soft sound that left Frank no doubt he was getting off just as hard on this as he did on spying on his little brother’s hook-ups. Though it wasn’t really spying if Mikey knew about it, planned it, brought these people to him like some kind of fucked up porno version of a sacrifice. Or an offering.

“This because you’re brothers?” Mikey’s eyes snapped back to his, and Frank could see color at the heights of his cheeks. He was pissed. Good. Frank reached down to squeeze his dick. He was already half-hard again. Even better. “He likes listening to his little brother get sucked and fucked, huh? That’s pretty fucking sick.”

“Fuck you.” Mikey shifted under him, but not away.

“Because Gerard won’t?” Another moan from the back, and Frank twisted his head, licking his lips and smirking. “Or maybe he can’t? Likes to listen, but when he’s in the clutch, hot body sprawled out under him, maybe he can’t get it up. Is that it? Or is it just you, Mikes?” This time Mikey did buck, but Frank didn’t let him push him off; he rubbed his cock, squeezing and massaging through the grody denim. “What a fucking fucked up family.”

Mikey snorted and shoved his thigh up hard, startling Frank and pressing up too-rough against his crotch. “You’re the one getting off on it, sick fuck.”

Frank laughed, wet and raspy, and ground down on Mikey’s thigh. “I think we’re all getting off on it, Mikes. Watch where you point those nasty fingers.”

“You should suck him off,” Gerard’s voice came from the dark of the backseat. “He’d like that.”

“Oh, he would?” Frank smirked down at Mikey. “Pine for my dick, huh? I don’t blame you.”

“Shut up, Gee,” Mikey spat, turning his face to the side to press it into the seat to muffle a moan.

“He talks about it,” Gerard whispers, and this was just too fucking creepy for Frank. All that talk about Gerard, and he wasn’t going to be able to keep _his_ hard-on with the fucking Incest Ghost lurking around.

“Get the fuck over here, Gerard.” Frank let go of Mikey’s cock, just long enough to pull his jeans open and shove his hand in. Mikey’s boxers were still crumpled and sweaty from when he just pulled them back up after hooking up with that girl. “You want to watch, fucking _watch_.”

The van was silent for a moment, apart from Mikey’s heaving breaths, but then there was rustling, boxes and clothes, and Gerard’s pale face popped up over the seat. His hair almost blended into the darkness in the van, making it look like it was just his face, just his eyes and his too-wide smile still there, watching them. “Are you going to blow him, like I said? He’d really like it.”

Frank licked his lips, and he’d just been planning to jerk Mikey off, but Gerard looked…hopeful, and fucking earnest, and all the things drunk asshole voyeurs in love with their brothers shouldn’t be allowed to look like. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. I’ll blow him.” Gerard grunted agreeably and Mikey groaned against the seat, rocking up into Frank’s hand. “How about it, Way? Think you can keep it up for that long?”

“Fucking douche,” Mikey mumbled, but he shimmied helpfully while Frank pulled his jeans down over his hips so he could push his boxers away and draw his cock out. Frank bent down and licked over Mikey’s cock. He still tasted like latex. It wasn’t a pleasant taste, but there were worse.

“Shit,” Gerard said. “Shit, Frankie, look at you. Mikes, god, you look so pretty. Look at your cock.”

“Shut _up_ , Gee.” Mikey moaned when Frank took him in and fisted a hand in Frank’s filthy hair. “You got him started, see if he ever shuts up now.”

Frank just sucked hard on the head of Mikey’s cock, then further down, wet and messy. He wasn’t a neat and clean kind of guy, and he didn’t really have a set technique. Whatever was hot and wet was good for him, and from the way Mikey was trying to push up and the way Gerard was breathing like an overheated dog, it was good for the Ways too. He curled his hand around Mikey’s hip to hold him down, fingertips digging in hard. Mikey gasped and Gerard was still fucking _talking_ ; Mikey was right about shutting him up.

“God, you guys. Frank, suck him, you know he likes it, fuck. You’re so good. Your mouth is so hot, Frankie, so red, it looks just right there. Made to suck a fucking cock, wasn’t it, you were meant for this.”

Frank pulled off, taking a breath, and flipped Gerard off. “Enough talk, asshole, why don’t you make a move?”

That shut Gerard up, and Frank went back down on Mikey. He could hear the hot slick slap of flesh on flesh; Gerard was jerking it pretty hard, not that Frank was surprised. He was fucking excellent jerk off material.

Mikey yanked on his hair, startling Frank enough to pull him down further without much resistance. “Stop fucking preening, douchebag, and suck me off.”

Frank dug his nails into Mikey’s skin, but he obeyed, swallowing and sucking, breathing in the filthy musky sex scent. He’d always been really into the smell of sex, the raw grossness of it. And the Ways were about as gross as they come.

“Jesus fuck,” Gerard said, almost reverently. Frank wanted to look up and see what kind of stupid face he was pulling, but Mikey’s dick was kind of filling up his senses. He was leaking, bitter straight down the back of Frank’s throat. “God, you two.”

“I’m fucking close.” Mikey tugged on Frank’s hair again, not moving him, just an alert. Frank pulled off, clenching and unclenching his jaw, trying to work out the soreness while he wrapped a hand around Mikey’s spit-coated cock, jacking him hard and fast. “Fucking fucker, that’s. _Yeah._ ” Mikey came, kind of all over the place, and Frank wiped his hand off on the seat. It wasn’t like the van had been clean of spunk before now.

“You owe me, asswipe,” Frank proclaimed, sitting immediately down over Mikey’s thigh so he could start grinding.

“Pushy,” Mikey snorted, but he pressed his leg agreeably up against Frank’s crotch, putting them right back to where they started. Frank figured he was owed a hell of a lot more than some dry humping, but he could collect later. Blowing Mikey with Gerard watching and whacking it had been hotter than…well, he’d never imagined it because it was fucking crazy, but if he had, the reality probably would have been even hotter. He’d hate to waste a sweet sexual favor when he was about to blow his load anyway.

Frank undid his jeans, pulling his cock out just to save his pants, and gave himself a few strokes to completion, coming over Mikey’s thighs and belly.

“Shit, dirty cocksucker.” Mikey shifted, reaching for a discarded shirt to wipe himself off. Gerard was still heaving wet breaths, hand definitely flying, and Frank smirked, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Mikey’s neck.

“Hey, Mikey. Gee’s watched you a lot, huh?” Mikey let Frank guide him back sitting, frowning a little. Frank licked his lips, and cupped Mikey’s jaw, guiding him again. “You ever watched him?”

Mikey shivered under his touch and Gerard made a strangled sound. Frank could have fistpumped, but he was enraptured, watching Gerard and Mikey stare at each other. Mikey’s look was as intent as always, but his tongue kept sliding over his lower lip. Gerard was _gone_. It was only a few seconds before he was gasping and practically stroking out, eyes squeezed shut.

Frank’s own mouth felt kind of dry. He licked swallowed and snorted. “You totally came all over the back of the seat, didn’t you?”

“Mmm,” Gerard said, eyes barely opening halfway to peer at him. He looked so soft like that, warm and a little bit fragile.

“Just. Get the fuck over here, man.” Frank flushed, but it was worth it when Gerard heaved himself up over the seat to flop on top of Frank and Mikey. He was surrounded by warm, sticky Way, and that felt just fine.


End file.
